


2 Girls 1 Chuck E. Cheese Employee

by Pir8_6The9_Legend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chuck E. Cheese's, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pir8_6The9_Legend/pseuds/Pir8_6The9_Legend
Summary: A ship you've never heard ofCheck!Gay?Check!Steg?Check!!!!CHUCK E. CHEESE!!???CHECK! CHECK! CHECK!!!!!!!!





	2 Girls 1 Chuck E. Cheese Employee

**Author's Note:**

> This whole ship came from this drawing I made a while back and I just sort of fell in love with it  
https://www.deviantart.com/sheephater81-2/art/Humanized-Sunstone-Rainbow-2-0-N-Smoky-806972805
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

It was another beautiful day at Chuck E. Cheese, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, Spinel was silently plotting how she would go about burning the establishment they were in to the ground, and Rainbow Quartz was simply content doing her job and being the tangential cause of a random kids smile, truly, life couldn’t get any better. Well in all honestly it could, for example, he could get a raise or maybe, now this is a pure hypothetical but, Steven could walk through the front doors of the Chuck E. Cheese with two simply devine ladies whom happened to be together and whom were also interested in polyamory that Rainbow would somehow successfully woo after a few weeks or so, again this was just a hypothetical, it’s not like that would ever happen.

As he delivered an order to Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth who had become regulars after Lapis coerced Spinel to give them discounts as one of her mothers was the manager of the establishment after the Firelady caught her one too many times burning trash out of frustration, he heard the ring of the front doors being opened, she turned her head to see what assortment of characters could have just entered their humble little restaurant, and lo and behold, the first person he saw entering was none other than Steven Quartz Universe himself wearing his blue shirt with a yellow star, the pink varsity jacket he got for his 16th birthday, a nice pair of jeans and a pair of classic red flip flops, being followed by two ladies of differing sizes, one tall, large and muscular with blonde almost ginger hair on her head like a fire wearing a crop top saying ‘Safety 1st’ in big bold letters, a fanny pack around her short shorts, she had two scars on either side of her chest and a large pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, whilst the other was short, brown and chubby with thick dark brown hair, a lot like Steven’s, going over her left eye on her freckled face, wearing a black crop top with a hole above her chest, she wore short shorts as well and a pair of white running shoes adorned her feet, she also had a scat but this one was positioned slightly below her elbow and she was holding a yo-yo in her left hand. Needless to say, they were both very beautiful ladies.

“My my Steven, Who are these lovely ladies you have brought upon our humble establishment today?” He asked the boy for he had never met these two individuals in his life which was very confusing since Beach City is a very small town, not even a city, and Rainbow knows everyone's faces at the least.

“Hi Rainbow, this is Sun Stone” Steven gestured towards the large lady who gave a large grin in return Rainbow grinning back “She’s Garnet’s cousin”

“Ah, that explains why I haven’t met her before. Doesn’t Ruby have like, 5 sisters?” Rainbow barely knew anyone in Garnets family other than her moms and one of Ruby’s sisters.

“Actually she has 6 but Sun is, believe it or not, from Saphire’s side of the family” 

“You don’t say” He looked at Sun again, she really just looked like a mishmash of traits from Ruby and Sapphire and for some odd reason, a little bit of Steven “Well their families are bound to have similarities, in fact the first time I saw the two I thought they were siblings”

At that the smaller girl started laughing hard “Oh my stars” the laugh was sort of scratchy but in a strangely melodic way “H-how?” the brown haired girl managed to get out through her laughs.

“What? They look very similar.” He said crossing his arms.

“In what way?” she asked as her laughter continued to seep out.

“In every way!” he made a dramatic long sweeping arm movement to emphasize his point “The only real difference I could find was their hair and eyes, or eye in Sapphire’s case, like they’re fraternal twins, I thought that was why their names were Ruby and Sapphire which are the same gems just different colours.”

The girl who Steven had yet to introduce kept laughing until a thoughtful look came upon her face, “Oh shit you’re right”

Now it was Sun’s turn to laugh though it was more of a chuckle “No swearing in front of Steven, Smoky.” Came a much squeakier voice than the body suggested.

“Says who?” She retorts squinting at the muscular woman folding her arms.

“Says me” Sun responded with zero hessitation.

‘Smoky’, as sun called her, gave her a thoughtful look rubbing her hand to her chin “You make a compelling argument.” she then moved her hands to her hips still squinting at the large lady “But what do I gain from not swearing in front of Steven?” She started wiggling her eyebrows.

Sun seemingly caught on to whatever she was implying, though pure little Rainbow would have no idea what the rapid movement of her eyebrows could possibly mean, rather quickly as her grin grew slightly, how that was possible is a mystery to Rainbow, “Oh you’ll see” she pulled down her shades showing her pair of beautifully discoloured eyes, and winked at Smoky before quickly putting her shades back into place.

Steven groaned loudly at their interaction “So swearing in front of me is bad, but making sexual inuindoes isn’t?”

Rainbow let out a dramatic gasp cupping his cheeks “Was that what that was?” Rainbow gave the two ladies a fake overdramatically appalled look “This is a Chuck E. Cheese! There are children about!”

Both of the ladies gave hefty laughs giving Rainbow a chance to truly hear Sun’s, it was squeaky like her voice but sounded like an orchestra of sounds intertwining to create her laugh.

“You’re a riot” came Smoky’s voice as her laugh died down.

“I do try my best, especially if it means I get to hear those beautiful laughs of yours” he added a wink following that last part.

The two girls’ smiles fell for a second as they started to blush but quickly regained their previous composure still, still blushing however.

“Both funny  _ and _ charming, basically the perfect man” the larger girl said placing her hands on her hips.

“Gasp!” Smoky exclaimed “are you leaving me for this man” before adding “not that I blame you but still, it hurts”

Sun grinned at her girlfriend(?) “We can share can’t we?”

Smoky seemed to ponder her suggestion before answering her “sounds like communist propaganda, but okay.”

Their interactions were interrupted by Steven’s loud groan “We came here to eat pizza, Chuck E. Cheese pizza but still pizza.”

“Did you just insult this fine establishment’s cuisine?” Rainbow said faking offence with a hand held up to his chest, Steven was clearly not having it.

Smoky who had caught on to the joke said “Steven! We thought better of you.” Crossing her arms though Steven’s response was just to give Smoky the ‘tired of your crap’(no swearing even in your thoughts, this is a Chuck E. Cheese) look ™ that Steven had developed in the past 2 years.

“Can we just take our damn orders already?” Steven was clearly getting more frustrated than usual so he decided to drop the joke, Sun and Smoky seemed to get the same idea.

“Why don’t we get you a table first?” Rainbow gestured towards the array of tables behind him.

Steven’s ’tired of your crap’ look™ dissipated as a smile grew on his face “Good idea Rainbow!” He said as they marched to a table in the back that Steven has always gone to ever since he was young. They sat down and Steven simply shot finger guns at the 21 year old man “you know what I like”

The man returned the finger guns before turning to the two ladies “Now what would the cute couple want?” 

“Make it like my girlfriend” they both say simultaneously.

Rainbow put a hand to his chin “I don’t think this Chuck E. Cheese has access to any kind of blast furnace, and I think the pizza would turn to ash under such heat.”

The women were prepared for his flattery this time so there response came a lot faster than last time, but Rainbow noted seeing a light blush on their faces “Well then just pour a bunch of jalapeños over it.” Smoky suggested

“Will do” he said as he went off to get them their order.

As he walked towards the kitchen to give them the order, he caught Spinel staring at him, he decided to ask about it after he had given the orders but Spinel spoke up first, “What the fuck was that?” giving Rainbow an unamused expression.

“What the  _ heck  _ was what?” Rainbow retorted look at straight at Spinel with a smile.

“The flirting” Spinel rose an eyebrow at Rainbow and gestured towards the table Steven and that lovely couple were sitting on.

Rainbow rose an eyebrow countering Spinel’s own “Am I not allowed to flirt?” He asked.

“No, you are, it’s just that” Spinel paused “You’ve never done anything like that before.”

“These ladies were just exceptionally pretty”

“You didn’t do that when Steg was here, the first and only person you’ve ever had a crush on and if I remember correctly you described him, only a few days ago, as ‘the perfect man’’ she put extra emphasis on the air quotes as she did them. “From what I recall you don’t even know them, so what gives?”

“Shouldn’t you be in your little costume?”

“I’m on break” she retorted not missing a beat.

“Then go hang out with your girlfriend then” he waved his hand at his coworker.

She squinted hard at him before leaving the restaurant heading towards the Starbucks on the other side of the street where her girlfriend worked.

_ She has a point you know _ his mind decided say without warning but he guesses that’s because it’s true. He rarely ever flirts and when he does it’s usually done to cheer some sad drunk person up for a little bit, he never flirts to actually get together with them. Steg, a supermodel/Actor/Musician Rainbow had a crush on when he was younger and whom he still sees as the perfect man, came to the Chuck E.Cheese with Steven one day because they were somehow related, the man felt like a distant star to Rainbow and for him to just appear one day made him almost faint, he was a professional so he didn’t show how he almost fainted. But he never tried to flirt with the supermodel, not due to a fear of rejection but due to the fact that Steg wasn’t what he wanted. Rainbow wasn’t going to lie, he felt extremely lonely, living alone and working at a Chuck E. Cheese does that to a person, so getting into a relationship would solve that, and a part of his mind wanted to try Steg, the man was attractive and a great person, but he’s more the type of person you admire and not the person you go out of your way to try and court, he wasn’t unapproachable per say, he was just grander than life itself, Rainbow might like the guy but he could never imagine getting into bed and cuddling with him. But when he saw those two ladies his brain was most likely like  _ Okay, I’m lonely as hell there are two pretty ladies in front of me who Steven apparently likes, let’s flirt. _

The comment about sharing him might mean he has a chance even though they’re together.

Eh, there’s nothing wrong with hoping is there?


End file.
